2013.05.29 - The Great T-Shirt Plan
The afternoon is waning towards early evening, with shadows deepening in the artificial canions of Metropolis. Kent floats down towards the roof of the Legion Headquarters, still adjusting his jacket as he flies back from Central Park. Mid-flight he called to the base and asked whomever was on Monitor duty to have someone meet him on the roof. Early evening, of a glorious spring day and it’s no wonder that folks were offering to go up to the roof instead of hanging out on Monitor Duty. Jazmin leans on the railing, already up there, waiting for whatever it is that Kent felt required a welcoming committee. No mention of incoming trouble renders her calm, casual (in uniform at least), but no wary anticipation as she soaks up some sunshine. Ask and ye shall receive, Heck, ask and ye shall receive a founder. In this case, as Kent returns to the roof, he will find someone waiting for him. Namely Imra Ardeen a.k.a. Saturn Girl. Currently Imra is in uniform, and is standing over by the lift tube, but she does nod at Kent in greeting as he arrives. "Everything all right?" You paged Imra Ardeen with 'Do you scan people normally or, like I suspect, you respect privacy but sometimes pick up strong surface thoughts?' He's certainly not the one sent up to meet Kent, but Rene is here regardless. Likes the feel of the sun, and normally it allows for a little privacy. Or good company anyway, in Jazmin's case. Closing a holoscreen with a hand, the teen smiles at the other. "Hello, Mr Shakespeare." Formal in spite of being told otherwise. "Miss Ardeen." As she appears. The everything being alright sure his him looking concerned however. As Kent settles down to the surface of the roof he is seen to be grinning. His mind is filled with stray thoughts of a woman with green eyes and long legs and negotiations to regain his jacket from a child. He seems to have his thoughts collected when he speaks, however, "Imra, I..." or maybe not entirely. "... I may have done something hasty. Do you know if Booster had plans for shirts with the Legion symbol on it or if we could produce some ourselves? And would it be problematic for non-members to be wearing such things?" Jazmin twists to lean with her back on the railing as Kent arrives. A brow quirks up as she listens in, blatantly, on his question to Imra. She lifts a hand in Rene's direction. "Evening. How's things?" There is a brief glance at Rene as Kent arrives, and Imra even starts to nod at Jazmin in greeting. But then, well... Kent asks his question. "Booster hasn't mentioned anything to me about that, no." is said as the Telepath from Titan frowns. "And it would depend on who and why they're wearing it." Pause. "And I know I'll regret asking this, but what happened to bring this on?" Curious now, put at ease with Kent's smile, for that suggests nothing is actually wrong, Rene tilts his head yet says nothing. He does turn off his omnicom however. A simple touch to the back of one hand. The young man is wearing his costume today, and remains seated for the time being. Kent blinks as Imra's glances make him realize that there are others present he hadn't greeted. "Jazmin, Rene, good evening, sorry for being rude," he says to the other Legionnaires, "You two may be amused by this." He actually looks a bit embarrassed and tugs nervously at the jacket that started the mess. Addressing Imra he says, "Well, I asked some kids to hold my jacket for me... there was a problem involving some kids about to accost a woman in the park you see... well, when I came back for the jacket I had to promise the kids something in return." He pauses and thinks a bit too loudly about how he had fended off their first request -- for a ring 'just like' his -- at least. "I sort of had to promise them t-shirts with the Legion logo on it." "Evening Kent. Imra. Naw, it's fine." Jazmin waves a hand in greeting to the other conversation, well the only conversation really. She quirks a brow as she listens and then starts to laugh. "Are the kids villains? Will they be going out and committing crimes while wearing these shirts? Odds are if they held your coat and didn't do anything wrong, then I doubt it, thus I don't see anything wrong with it." is said with a smile as Imra tilts her head ever so slightly to the side. "Besides, other heroes have their icons on shirts out there. Such as Superman for example." The wave the Coluan makes says there's nothing to worry about. He didn't take it as rude. t-shirts? "That shouldn't be difficult to do." Rene claims. "You could also sell them in the lobby." He doesn't think Legion could have trouble for some wearing those shirts. "There are people visiting every day. It could be a way to help support the building." If a small way. "Yeah, on the way here from the park I was thinking about exactly that, Rene," Kent says excitedly. He then becomes aware of Jazmin's laughter and he starts to laugh also and there goes his thoughts towards those green eyes and long legs again as he gets distracted from the t-shirts. "As much as I'm sure we'd /love/ to try and control our brand that much.. I suspect even Booster would acknowledge that you can't exactly /quiz/ people on what actions they plan to take wearing a t-shirt with our logo on it for quality control. If we go that route, we accept the good and the bad and hope the former outweigh the later." Jazmin points out pragmatically. "And I'm not saying we should dictate who can wear our shirts." is said back to Jazmin by Imra with a shake of her head. "I'm just saying that these kids did a good thing, thus giving them a shirt isn't as likely to come back and haunt us as it would giving them to criminals. Sorry for the confusion." Then there is a nod at Rene. "And that's a good idea. You might want to talk to Booster about that." As for Kent’s gaze, or any surface thoughts that might be going with that look, Imra just doesn't comment, if she notices. "If the research I've done is right we should take steps to ensure it remains with Legion. The logo I mean. If the group becomes known enough theft of logos does happen." Rene shakes his head over this. "Humans are very strange." But that's almost said like a good thing. "And I'll mention it to Booster, but are you sure he's the one we should let arrange all this? I would believe someone from this era would be more suitable. Booster has some strange ideas of history." "If there is someone with marketing savvy, it's Boost. No matter anything else about him, he's got that in /spades/." Jazmin comments and then pushes herself off from the railing. "T-shirts rather than crisis, I'm going back inside. See ya later folks." She moves towards the tube with a wave to the trio of them. "Perhaps we should get legal advice. Something for us to discuss with Booster also I suspect, Rene," Kent says. Then, when Jazmin says she needs to go he says, "See ya, Jaz," to her as well. There is a slight head tilt at Rene, "I didn't say that he should do it alone. If you want, you can help him unless you can think of someone better suited." is said by Imra before she nods at Jaz. "Good night." "And as for legal advice? Good idea. I just wish I had any idea who to contact regarding /that/." Rene's lips thin a moment, "I have some reservations about Booster's motivations in some regards, but have only spoken to him in depth once. However, that and his glaring history faults I think Legion would be far better suited hiring someone from this era. Someone who knows the legal issues involved. Booster knows a great deal... from his era. What he knows won't always apply here and Legion doesn't need that trouble." The teen motions a hand in a vague manner, "I could research the firms on this world and find someone suitable for us if you'd like. There are many who specialize in exactly this kind of thing. I am willing to do the research and then the founders can choose?" No, he totally doesn't think he alone should decide it all. "Gaining legal control over the Legion logo won't be much trouble." Kent shakes his head at Rene's comments. "I think that since I made this necessary I really ought to be involved," he says to the young Coluan. "However, we can work on it together," he adds before asking Imra, "Wasn't Booster going to be our PR guy? I think he should be involved also if so." And here's where Imra smiles, before she slowly nods. "Then I'll leave this issue to the three of you. That is if you can talk Booster into it." Not that it'll probably take much to do that. "Good luck." The son of Rokk having trouble in teaming up? Not going to happen. "That sounds good." Working on this together. "From what I've been reading on this era a group our size is going to need legal representation." Rene mentions as he smiles and lifts a hand to Imra, "If only because there are those who are going to do amazingly crazy things and blame Legion for it." Kent nods sadly about the truth of Rene's comment. "Yeah, I just helped stop six guys from ganging up on a single woman. Sure, she was tough enough to break a knife in her hand, but they didn't know that. This world is sick. We've got to help lead by example and aid in combatting the sickness the world is caught up in," he says. Rene nods, agreeing totally with Kent. "I'll start researching firms and send you the information. That alright? Considering their interweb it shouldn't be too difficult." Well, he expects to find leads he can then follow up on to ensure the information is accurate. And as Kent and Rene talk about the great 'T-Shirt Plan' and what Kent did to cause him to take off his jacket to help others, Imra just goes silent for the moment. "That sounds great. I'll reach out to Booster to discuss the plan also," Kent says, "When I pin him down I'll call you in also." Rene gives a firm nod, "I'll get right to work." He's been pretty bored anyway. "Would you like me to research companies to produce these t-shirts as well?" And while they continue to talk, Imra just slips away, offering a telepathic, << I'll let the two of you sort things out then. Good night. >> to them both before entering the tube. Kent nods in Imra's direction and then to Rene. "The most important thing for me is that I get half a dozen of the shirts to get to those kids. At least one has to be tie-dyed pink behind the logo," he says. Category:Log